Mentally Unstable Journey Through Jhoto
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: Mysterious Spectres, Physotic Totodile, Mentally unstable Bannete, Kick ass Ninja Snivy, Hyperventilating Joltik, and... Do I have to continue? I knew I was nothing normal.


_**Mentally Unstable Pokemon Journey Through Jhoto**_

_**Summary: Mysterious Kid, Physotic Totodile, Mentally unstable Bannete, Kick ass Ninja Snivy, Hyperventilating Joltik, and... Do I have to continue?**_** Oc submission open, rating may change.**

**Disclaimer:...Own m'a Ocs, an' only dem...*Accent***

Prologue

1500 years before modern times, the place now known as the Ruins of Alph was built in Johto, and the earliest known system for writing—the modern Latin alphabet—was developed. Although no one knows exactly who built the Ruins of Alph, research indicates that the people in question were an ancient civilization that wished to co-exist with the enigmatic Unown that bear great similarity to the alphabet letters. Not only did that tribe impart messages on the ruins' walls describing the Unown, but they also erected a Pokémon statue for an unknown reason.

At some point later, outsiders began to gather near the ruins. As the Unown were timid creatures, they rejected contact with anyone but the clan that protected them. To ensure the Unown's well being, the Ruins of Alph's inhabitants decided to leave the region, but not without devising complicated puzzles so that one day the Unown could be summoned again. As for the clan, their quest led them to a mountain far to the north, where they met another group of people who had hailed from the Spear Pillar. Together, the two groups built a temple in honor of Arceus, which incorporated elements from both the Ruins of Alph and the Spear Pillar; this collaboration probably has to do with the underlying relationship between Arceus and the Unown. The temple, too, has since been left in ruins and its lowest floor is now known as the Sinjoh Ruins; however, the ritual of honoring legendary Pokémon through dance circulated back to Johto, specifically to Ecruteak City.

Approximately 700 years before modern times, the people of Ecruteak built two nine-tier towers with the hopes of fostering friendship and hope between Pokémon and humans. They were the Brass Tower in the west, which was said to awaken Pokémon, and the Bell Tower in the east, where Pokémon were said to rest. Both towers became the roost of powerful flying Pokémon: Lugia and Ho-Oh, respectively. It is unknown what made the residents revere Lugia and Ho-Oh, but a separate tale indicates that Lugia had previously had an encounter with the people of Johto when it stopped a war on the Whirl Islands, which were a single island at that time.

The burned Brass Tower

The towers stood strong for about 550 years, when a lightning bolt struck the Brass Tower. It was engulfed in flames that raged for three days. A sudden downpour finally put out the blaze, but it had already burnt to the ground. Three nameless Pokémon perished in the fire, but Ho-Oh descended from the sky and resurrected them. The revived Pokémon were made to embody three powers: the lightning that struck the tower, the fire that burned the tower, and the rain that put out the fire. When the Pokémon appeared, they struck terror in those who saw their rise. The three Pokémon, knowing their own power, fled, running like the wind off into Johto's grassland. Similarly, both Lugia and Ho-Oh flew away at the sight of the growing distance between people and Pokémon; while they never returned to Ecruteak, they yearned for a person to touch the hearts and souls of Pokémon once more.

Around these times other, smaller events occurred. 500 years before modern days, the Cianwood City Pharmacy, the world's oldest pharmacy, was built. Around 400 years ago, Azalea Town in Johto was struck by a long-term drought wave; after bringing the rain back once again by yawning, Slowpoke gained an honorable position in that town.

2030, a girl is found in the Ruins of Alphs, she looks around 1.

2036, Team rocket attacks.

They failed, but people have died, and it is impossible to bring them back... much less talk to them.

But is that true?

_**A.n.**_

_**This was written real quick, so I apologize for any grammar.**_

_**Reviews make me happy!**_

_**And if you want more chapters, then review!**_

_**Please submit an oc~**_

_**Also please check out my other stories, and submit an oc or review them.**_


End file.
